The marauders reunite
by jacquisup
Summary: After court Sirius is found innocent. When they get home someone they weren't expecting comes over. With a little chat and a fresh group of Marauders this will be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

6/11/18-10/21/18

It was Christmas break and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were in Sirius' place after trial and Sirius being proved innocent. Harry was downstairs with Sirius and Remus while his friends were upstairs.

"Thanks for the help Harry." Sirius said smiling.

"No problem Sirius." he said smiling back.

"We have something for you." said Remus also smiling.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Since Voldemort's back and has some of your blood Dumbledore said it doesn't matter anymore. So, you up to stay with me and Moony?"

"YES! THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU!" Harry gave them a hug and they smiled.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Remus went and opened it and was shocked when he saw who it was.

"Who is it Re-" Sirius then took out his wand. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"To, um, apologize." said Peter.

"You think we're gonna believe you?"

Harry saw a look on his face. "Wands down guys, I think I know what happened to him."

Remus and Sirius were surprised but listened. "What is it pup?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't do it all on purpose, Voldemort put him on the imperious curse. I remember the look on his face. And the sound of his voice. Both from the night I lost my parents and at the graveyard. And think about it, he said 'I didn't mean to' the night you found him my third year."

Sirius and Remus were confused.

"Voldemort put me on it before we fought and I fought it off. And after the dementors I can remember things. Show them every memory you can."

Peter did as told. When they were done with it they stared at him in surprise.

"You know dark magic to good cub." Remus said shaking his head.

They stared at each other.

"Alright, one more chance." Sirius said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Moony, Padfoot."

"You're welcome Wormtail." they said together.

"What do you say we hear something from the Marauders together?" Harry said.

He then took the map out of his pocket.

The three of them took out their wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then they saw something that they didn't have before.

"Is that the chamber of secrets?" Peter asked.

"You know it. I put it on at the end of third year. After second year I know where it is. It's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

They all shuttered for a second.

"I have the room of requirements there to. That's where we do it."

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"Dumbledore's Army. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is awful and works for Fudge so Ron and Hermione talked me into it. The entire school says I'm the best in my year. We just got the patronus charm before vacation."

The three of them nodded.

"Nice." Remus said.

"Can't you make one Harry?" Peter said.

"Of course I can, how else would Sirius be alive?"

"What is it?"

"A stag, like dad." Then he thought of something. "Didn't one of you call me prongslet?"

"That was me. Rats call their kids kitten or pup. Sirius already calls you pup because his anamagus is a dog. And I don't think you would like kitten."

"No thanks."

Then they looked slyly at each other and nodded.

"You up for a fresh set of Marauders?" Sirius asked.

"I'm up, I'll go ask Ron and Hermione."

So he headed upstairs.

"Lily would kill us if she found out." Peter said.

The three of them burst out laughing.

"Now _That's_ our Wormtail." Remus said smiling.

"Welcome back Wormtail." Sirius said smiling.

Peter smiled back. A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione came downstairs.

"You up for a new group?"

They nodded.

"OK, here's what you need to do. Peter is the best at potions in our group so he can take care of that. Right?" Sirius said.

He nodded.

"Not as good as Snape, but pretty good."

"You remember the ingredients?"

He nodded and used his wand to call them.

While he made it Remus got some cups. Half an hour later it was all set.

"Here we go, three cups of the potion. Now, when you finish the cup you're going to be out for a few minutes and find out what you are."

They nodded and took the potion. While they were out of it Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at them.

"What do you think they'll be?" Remus said.

"I don't know. Wait, if Harry already has a patronus is that gonna be his anamagus?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so, I think you become an anamagus first. But you never know." Peter said.

Five minutes later they came back.

"So, what do we have?" Remus said while rubbing his hands together.

"I'm a wolf." Ron said.

"I'm a rabbit." said Hermione.

"I'm two different ones."

They all looked at Harry.

"I remember reading about that, only really powerful witches and wizards can have two." Remus said.

Then Harry remembered something.

"I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, he who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible yes, but great." he said quietly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Anyway, what do you have?" asked Sirius.

"Phoenix and, a stag."

"Wow, didn't expect that." Sirius said.

Remus and Peter agreed.

"I guess when you get a patronus that's what you turn into. Just like an anamagus' patronus is what they are." Peter said.

"So, let's see them. Think about what you want to look like." Remus said.

Ron was a grey and white wolf. Hermione was a brown rabbit. And Harry was a red, blue and green Phoenix. When he switched into a stag he was light brown with dark brown antlers. Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at him.

"How much like James can he get?" Peter said.

The other two shook their heads. Harry then turned back into his normal self.

"What?"

"That's exactly what your dad looked like." Remus said.

"How much like dad can I look like?"

Finally they snapped out of it.

"Alright, next is nicknames." Remus said.

"Let's see, Hermione's a rabbit, Ron's a wolf and I'm two different things. Maybe we could go with Prongs Jr since I have the same one as dad?" Everyone nodded with agreement.

"OK, and Phoenix I have no idea."

Everyone thought about it for a few and Peter came up with something.

"I got it!"

"What?" they all said.

"Flames! Phoenix's are set on fire, fly really quickly and Harry's a great flyer like James!"

They all smiled.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Sirius said.

"We've all seen the games and training. I sneak to school in my dog form and Moony was his DADA third year and would go to games."

"Actually when I heard the news about flying lessons I would hide in Ron's bag and watch. Same with games and training. He has his own tricks and some of prongs' tricks down." Peter said.

Everyone was surprised.

"What? I miss seeing games, especially James during games."

"Alright, Harry's Prongs Jr. and Flames. Now we have me and Hermione." Ron said.

"Let's see, wolfs are lazy. And Ron sleeps during Divination." Harry said.

Everyone but Ron burst out laughing.

"Snoozles?" said Moony.

They all laughed harder.

"No!" he yelled.

"Oh come on Ron, it's perfect! Then again everyone would think we're making fun of him." Harry said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hermione's a rabbit that are fast and good hearing. Speedy? She learns quickly and figures things out to." said Ron.

"I like it. What about you?" Harry said.

Everyone else agreed.

"OK, we've got Prongs Jr., Flames and Speedy. All that's left is Ron." Hermione said.

They all sat there and thought. While they thought Harry's scar started burning out of nowhere. When everyone saw him put his hand on it they all looked at him worried.

Wormtail was a little confused for a second and then remembered he screamed when Voldemort touched him right there.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Oh man I'm so sick of this!" he said rubbing it hard.

He tried to ignore it but had trouble. A few minutes later he was fine.

"You OK cub?" Remus asked.

He nodded.

"Let's just get back to a name for Ron."

"Howler?" Ron said. "Wolfs howl and I got a howler second year."

Hermione and Harry started laughing.

"I remember that. Your mum was _furious_ at you!" Harry said.

"Alright, Howler it is. Prongs Jr, or Flames, Speedy and Howler. Next is a name for your team." Sirius said.

They thought for a few minutes when Harry snapped.

"I got it!"

"What?" Ron said.

"We're all Gryffindor's and the colors are gold and red." They all nodded waiting.

"The Golden Group."

Ron and Hermione thought for a second and nodded.

"Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Same here." said Ron.

The three Marauders smiled.

"Alright, we've got nicknames and a team name." Peter said.

"One thing left." Remus said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"A leader, James was our leader. Now you need to figure out who your leader is." Sirius said.

"I vote for Harry." said Hermione.

"Same here." Ron said in agreement.

"I _have_ pretty much been the leader since year one. And now the leader of Dumbledore's Army." Harry said.

So he nodded.

"Alright. Everyone says I'm a good leader anyway."

"OK, now let's see who you are of us." Sirius said.

"Prongs was the leader and in a lot of trouble like Padfoot. And Harry gets a lot of detentions, so that's Prongs Jr." Remus said.

"Ron's a little easier to scare like Wormtail, so that's Howler." Sirius said.

"And Hermione is smart and likes to read like Moony, so that's Speedy." Peter said.

So the three of them nodded.

"Your dad would be proud of you for taking after him this much and making your own group. Your mum on the other hand, she'd be ready to scream at you." Sirius said.

"Probably."

Then they heard something.

A few hours later they were all asleep. Harry was tossing and turning.

 _"You must get me the prophecy or you will be punished." Voldemort said._

 _"Yes my lord." Lucius said bowing._

Harry tossed and turned and had his hand on his scar.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up!"

He then flew up and saw everyone in his room. Ron and Hermione were at home but Sirius, Remus and Peter were there.

He took deep breaths and rubbed his scar.

"You OK?" Remus asked sitting next to Sirius.

He nodded.

"Harry, you know we know you good enough to tell that you're lying."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"What was it?" Peter asked.

"Voldemort was talking to Mr. Malfoy about some kind of prophecy and telling him to get it or he'll torture him."

"Anything else?" Remus asked.

"He sounded really angry. Like he was ready to torture him anyway. And I always feel angry now to. Especially with Professor Umbridge yelling at everyone."

"You'll be OK Harry. You proved that he's back so everyone will stop snapping at you and such."

He smiled and then frowned.

"There's something else I should have told you."

He looked at his hand.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

He then took it out and the three of them read it.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me about this? It's illegal to do that!" Sirius said.

"I, I don't know. I'm still not used to people caring about me."

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Remus asked.

He shook his head.

"He's been ignoring me all year."

The three of them sighed.

"Come on." Sirius said.

"Where are we going?" he asked suspicious.

"To Dumbledore."

The next thing he knew the four of them were in his office and Sirius told him everything.

"Harry, let me see it."

He then looked at it and was furious.

"You're taking me to Madam Pomfrey aren't you?"

He nodded.

When they got there she sighed.

"What is it this time Potter?" she asked.

Sirius had to force him to show her. She was furious when she saw it and Remus explained to.

"Well, there isn't much I can do with this one."

So she did what she could and then wrapped it when she was done. Then they went back to Dumbledore's office.

"One last thing, we made Harry, Ron and Hermione anamagus and Harry wants to help us with Remus. We said yes so we just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, I'll think of something to tell them."

They all nodded and left.

When they got home Harry was tired and fell right back to sleep.

"I really hope she gets sued for this." Sirius said.

Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"It was bad enough I had to give him that cut last year. I still feel guilty about doing it!"

"Don't worry Wormtail, Harry forgives most people easily. He may have Lily's temper but he still forgives people eventually." Remus said.

The three of them shivered after thinking of their history with her temper.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was downstairs having some breakfast. He then heard the door knocking. So he went and saw the Wesley's and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Harry." said Ron.

So everyone came and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Finishing breakfast. Stuck going to Dumbledore last night because of seeing something while I was asleep. Then to Madame Pomfrey because my hand."

"I told you to see Dumbledore Flames." Hermione said.

"Shut up Speedy." he said.

"Is it me, or does it feel weird having our own names now?" Ron said.

"No, same here Howler." Harry said.

Remus had heard what they were saying, shook his head and smiled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

He then looked at his friends.

"They're starting to call each other their nicknames."

The other two smiled.

"I like it. What about you Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Me too Padfoot, Moony. I like being called my nickname by you guys and calling yours again to. It crepes me out when Voldemort called me that." he said.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was going to be there later.

"So, how's it feel having a home away from your aunt and uncle?" George asked.

"So good it's not even funny."

"I bet. I couldn't survive it for a day if I had to go through that!" Fred said.

"It's not easy being treated like a house elf when you're only two, four tops."

'I really hope Sirius didn't just hear that.' he thought.

"They what?!" they all yelled.

"Shh! No one knows and I don't want them to know."

"A little late for that Prongslet."

They turned around and saw the three of them.

"Umm,"

"What did they do to you? We promise not to do anything but tell Dumbledore." Sirius said.

He took a deep breath and told them what they had done in fourteen years. The three of them were shocked.

"Does anyone know?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you have to tell us about things like that." Sirius said.

"I know. But being ignored for ten years isn't easy. I didn't get any friends until first year when I met Ron on the train."

"You really should tell Dumbledore or McGonagall." Peter said.

He just stared at them.

"Tell us what?"

They turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Harry has been beaten, starved, slept in a cupboard until first year, treated like a house elf starting at two four tops. Cooking, cleaning, working in the garden." Sirius said.

Dumbledore was speechless.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but it was the best I could do."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because my aunt's blood."

"I told you it was a bad idea!" McGonagall snapped.

"That's why he never eats, he's never fed." Tonks said.

"And I guess he wears his cousins clothes to."

Tonks' hair turned red.

"It still scares me a little when you do that." Peter said.

"You're rusty at it to." she said.

"True."

"Well at least you're done with them. And we're going to get you some new clothes and feeding you till you get the right weight." Sirius said.

"You'd kill them and maybe me if you see me and find out what I weigh." he muttered forgetting Remus has good hearing.

"Why would we be mad?"

Everyone looked at him suspicious.

"Umm,"

"Let's see it Harry." Peter said.

He slowly took his shirt off. When everyone saw it Mrs. Weasly almost fell. Arthur caught her quickly. Everyone else looked like they were petrified. They saw scars, bones and plenty more.

"Harry James Potter you should have told us about this when we were writing to each other during the summer! Or told at least McGonagall, if not Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled.

He then realized that he just did the same thing his uncle would do to him except not hurting him. Everyone saw the look on his face and he was terrified and ran to his room. Everyone then looked at him.

"Nice job Padfoot." Remus said.

"You just made him think about his now past." Peter said.

He sighed and went upstairs to his room.

He knocked on the door but no answer.

"Alohulora."

Then the door opened he saw him sitting there.

"Harry?" He looked up and flinched a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Promise?"

"Marauders promise. I swear to not turn my back on Harry or I will identify myself as an anamagus." he said with his wand up.

Harry smiled back and then they headed downstairs.

Everyone then looked up and smiled.

"Good old Marauders promise?" Remus said.

They nodded.

"Good."

"Perfect timing to, diner's ready." Mrs. Weasly said.

So everyone sat down and ate. Molly added more food to Harry than usual.

The next day it was Christmas and everyone was opening their presents. As usual Mrs. Weasly made sweaters for the kids. Harry got Ron a new chessboard, Hermione a book, Ginny a necklace.

he had given Fred and George the money he got from winning the triwizard cup last year and they said that was the best birthday and Christmas present ever. So he was all set with them.

Sirius a book with pictures of his years of school with help from Remus and Peter. He made Remus fresh batches of wolfsbane.

He was starting to get good at potions since he heard about Sirius' court and had learned how to make them.

He wanted to make it during the summer and vacations to make it a little easier. And for Moony as a thank you for the help to calm down.

When everyone left Harry went upstairs and got ready for bed. He then went downstairs and said good night to the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry was downstairs having some breakfast. He then heard the door knocking. So he went and saw the Wesley's and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Harry." said Ron.

So everyone came and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Finishing breakfast. Stuck going to Dumbledore last night because of seeing something while I was asleep. Then to Madame Pomfrey because my hand."

"I told you to see Dumbledore Flames." Hermione said.

"Shut up Speedy." he said.

"Is it me, or does it feel weird having our own names now?" Ron said.

"No, same here Howler." Harry said.

Remus had heard what they were saying, shook his head and smiled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

He then looked at his friends.

"They're starting to call each other their nicknames."

The other two smiled.

"I like it. What about you Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Me too Padfoot, Moony. I like being called my nickname by you guys and calling yours again to. It crepes me out when Voldemort called me that." he said.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was going to be there later.

"So, how's it feel having a home away from your aunt and uncle?" George asked.

"So good it's not even funny."

"I bet. I couldn't survive it for a day if I had to go through that!" Fred said.

"It's not easy being treated like a house elf when you're only two, four tops."

'I really hope Sirius didn't just hear that.' he thought.

"They what?!" they all yelled.

"Shh! No one knows and I don't want them to know."

"A little late for that Prongslet."

They turned around and saw the three of them.

"Umm,"

"What did they do to you? We promise not to do anything but tell Dumbledore." Sirius said.

He took a deep breath and told them what they had done in fourteen years. The three of them were shocked.

"Does anyone know?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you have to tell us about things like that." Sirius said.

"I know. But being ignored for ten years isn't easy. I didn't get any friends until first year when I met Ron on the train."

"You really should tell Dumbledore or McGonagall." Peter said.

He just stared at them.

"Tell us what?"

They turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Harry has been beaten, starved, slept in a cupboard until first year, treated like a house elf starting at two four tops. Cooking, cleaning, working in the garden." Sirius said.

Dumbledore was speechless.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but it was the best I could do."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because my aunt's blood."

"I told you it was a bad idea!" McGonagall snapped.

"That's why he never eats, he's never fed." Tonks said.

"And I guess he wears his cousins clothes to."

Tonks' hair turned red.

"It still scares me a little when you do that." Peter said.

"You're rusty at it to." she said.

"True."

"Well at least you're done with them. And we're going to get you some new clothes and feeding you till you get the right weight." Sirius said.

"You'd kill them and maybe me if you see me and find out what I weigh." he muttered forgetting Remus has good hearing.

"Why would we be mad?"

Everyone looked at him suspicious.

"Umm,"

"Let's see it Harry." Peter said.

He slowly took his shirt off. When everyone saw it Mrs. Weasly almost fell. Arthur caught her quickly. Everyone else looked like they were petrified. They saw scars, bones and plenty more.

"Harry James Potter you should have told us about this when we were writing to each other during the summer! Or told at least McGonagall, if not Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled.

He then realized that he just did the same thing his uncle would do to him except not hurting him. Everyone saw the look on his face and he was terrified and ran to his room. Everyone then looked at him.

"Nice job Padfoot." Remus said.

"You just made him think about his now past." Peter said.

He sighed and went upstairs to his room.

He knocked on the door but no answer.

"Alohulora."

Then the door opened he saw him sitting there.

"Harry?" He looked up and flinched a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Promise?"

"Marauders promise. I swear to not turn my back on Harry or I will identify myself as an anamagus." he said with his wand up.

Harry smiled back and then they headed downstairs.

Everyone then looked up and smiled.

"Good old Marauders promise?" Remus said.

They nodded.

"Good."

"Perfect timing to, diner's ready." Mrs. Weasly said.

So everyone sat down and ate. Molly added more food to Harry than usual.

The next day it was Christmas and everyone was opening their presents. As usual Mrs. Weasly made sweaters for the kids. Harry got Ron a new chessboard, Hermione a book, Ginny a necklace.

he had given Fred and George the money he got from winning the triwizard cup last year and they said that was the best birthday and Christmas present ever. So he was all set with them.

Sirius a book with pictures of his years of school with help from Remus and Peter. He made Remus fresh batches of wolfsbane.

He was starting to get good at potions since he heard about Sirius' court and had learned how to make them.

He wanted to make it during the summer and vacations to make it a little easier. And for Moony as a thank you for the help to calm down.

When everyone left Harry went upstairs and got ready for bed. He then went downstairs and said good night to the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Before he knew it he was back at school. He was in the Room of Requirements teaching them expelleamus.

"This one is a mixture of light and strong. Thin ones you just get someone's wand out of their hand and the other you can fight strong."

So he used Hermione with the light one and won and showed them the strong one how they need it to be.

A few weeks later he was sleeping and saw a snake slither and saw a prophecy that reminded him of the one he heard. He flew up and took deep breaths. Ron woke up and saw him.

"Harry, you OK?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going to Professor Dumbledore. I just had a dream about the snake and something but I don't know if it's real."

He nodded.

"Want me to come with you?"

He shook his head, "No I got it."

He grabbed his wand and left.

"Lemon drops." he said with his wand.

He then stepped up and headed to his door. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

So he opened the door and he walked in.

"Hello Harry. Is something wrong?"

He nodded.

"I just had a dream about his snake looking around and saw something on 96 with prophecy's on it."

He looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Harry."

"He's got it trying to get it doesn't he?"

He nodded again.

"I have something I need to work on with you. Occlumency."

He nodded.

"Tomorrow after dinner alright?"

He nodded again and headed back to bed.

The next day he told Ron and Hermione so they would know where he was.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione said.

"I will. And besides, it's Dumbledore, how bad can it be?"

After dinner he headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, perfect timing Harry."

So he sat down and waited.

"Now, focus on anything but the picture you will see. Like a dementor focus on something stronger."

He nodded and waited. When it started he thought about anything he could. An hour later he was done and had a big headache.

When he got to the common room he saw his friends waiting for him.

As the time went on he was getting it.

It had been two months and he got it. It was a week until Easter and had told Sirius, Remus and Peter how he was doing with it.

When he got to common room he sat down and sent them an owl.

 _Dear Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot,_

 _After two months of practice I finally got occlumency. Not easy but I got it. It should be easier now. Dumbledore said my scar will still hurt but won't see him if I do it. I do it the best I can. We've been coming up with some good tricks and not getting caught once. I bring my invisibility cloak to be safe. A mixture of so I don't get caught and just for Voldemort. See you soon,_

 _Harry_

He then sent it and studied.

The next day he got a letter back and read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _That's great! Good job on getting it done and working hard on it. Moony and Wormtail are proud of you to. Nice job on the pranks, good idea on bringing the invisibility cloak. You're dad would be thrilled and proud of you. Your mum would be proud of you for getting occlumency done, not the tricks. We're excited to see you next week and to hear what you've done. Tell Ron and Hermione we said hi._

 _Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail._

Harry smiled.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter said hi. And are proud of us for the trouble we're doing. I have to say, we're doing good at it."

Ron and Hermione nodded.

Before he knew it he was at platform 9 3/4 and waiting for Sirius.

"Hey Harry."

He smiled.

"Hi Sirius."

So they apparated and got home.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Harry." they said together.

"Did you guys do that a lot?"

"Sometimes." the three of them said together.

"So, what do you have for tricks?" Sirius asked excited.

"We made Snape stuck in his class room. McGonagall was on the other side of the school while she was asleep last week."

While he told them they were laughing their heads off.

"Even we didn't think of half this stuff!" Sirius said.

"You trapped Malfoy in moaning Myrtle's bathroom?!" Remus said.

Harry nodded.

"Really I could stick him in the Chamber since I'm a parselmouth but that might scare him."

"Where are you coming up with these ideas?" Peter asked.

"Experience of trouble, invisibility cloak and the map." he said smirking.

The three of them started laughing.

A few hours later it was a full moon. The three anamagus' got ready and waited for it to start. A few seconds later Remus was starting to get in his werewolf form.

Harry switched into a stag, Sirius switched into a dog and Peter switched into a rat.

While they kept him busy they started to get scratched up.

When it was over they switched back to their human form and went inside. Then Harry went into a Phoenix and healed them up. They had to take care of Harry themselves.

"Alright pup, stay still." said Sirius while he cleaned him up.

Harry was still new at this and would get tired. When he was done he went and laid down for a bit.

"Why did I agree with this?" Remus said.

"He feels like he owes you after helping him. Everyone knows he tries to pay people back." Sirius said.

He nodded knowing he was right.

A few hours later he was all set and rested. While they were sitting around relaxing Harry played a game of chess with Sirius.

"Knight to C4." he said.

"Queen to B3." Sirius said.

After the game Harry won.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since they got back to school and Harry had been thinking about something. He was thinking about asking Dumbledore if he could teach him legilamency.

So after lunch he had a free period and decided to ask him now. Once he found the statue he said the password.

"Lemon drops."

When he got to Dumbledore's office he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

So he opened the door and saw him at his desk.

"Hello Harry, what can I help you with?"

Harry looked at him for a second.

"I was just wondering if since you taught me occlumency you could teach me legilamency to?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, you learned occlumency so why not learn legilamency to."

He smiled, "Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Harry. Tuesday and Thursday sound good?"

He nodded and left.

After that he headed to the common room and grabbed his potions book. Then he headed to the dungeon.

He was working with Hermione today so she grabbed the ingredients and Harry found the page. It was dreamless potion today.

Snape was staring at him while he saw how careful he was doing.

"4 sprigs of lavender." Harry said.

So she measured the ingredient. Harry double checked the amount and said it was good. Three seconds later they heard an explosion on the table next to them. It was Seamus and Neville.

"Oops. One to many Valerian sprigs." Neville said.

"LONGBOTTOM! FINIGAN! You counted it wrong!" Snape snapped.

When everything was all set everyone went back to their they were done Snape looked around and was surprised to see how Harry and Hermione's potion looked.

"Impressive Potter, Granger. I'm a little surprised you got it right." he said.

After potions they had transfiguration.

Throughout the day it was busy. Class, homework, Room of Requirements with Harry. Finally they were done and having dinner.

"Man, that was quite the explosion in potions today." Dean said.

"Hey, give them a break, it's not their fault. You can't get everything done right." Harry said.

"How did you get so good at potions anyway?" Ron asked.

"I guess I just needed a good thing to help me focus. As for being picky on measurements, let's just say I know what a house elf feels like."

The next day was Thursday and Harry was going to Dumbledore's office later for legilamency. While they were busy during class Harry had a little trouble focusing on it today. He was having a little trouble fighting his scar and staying in his own head.

A few hours later he was up in Dumbledore's office.

"Alright Harry, legilamency is the opposite of occlumency. Me, Professor Snape and Voldemort are very good at it."

Harry nodded.

While they worked on that Ron and Hermione were talking to Neville. Harry hadn't told anyone about asking Dumbledore to teach him legilamency.

"I wonder what Harry's doing." Neville said.

"I don't know, he's not outside using his broom." said Ron.

"It's not a full moon until next week so he isn't with Sirius, Peter and Remus." Hermione said quietly.

No one still hadn't figured it out yet.

"What did you say?" Neville said.

"He's not writing to Sirius, Remus and Peter." she said.

"Maybe he's at Dumbledore's office for some reason?" Ron said.

"Did say he was going to see someone later after dinner."

"Maybe, but he finished his lessons months ago."

"You never know with him guys." Neville said shaking his head.

An hour later they saw him coming in. Neville had gone to do his homework so it was only the three of them.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I was with Dumbledore. I came up with the idea of learning legilamency since he taught me the opposite." he said.

"Ahh, not a bad idea." Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. After telling his friends he sent Sirius, Remus and Peter he was working on it to.

Now it was Monday, the day they had their OWLS. They had finished history, divination, transfiguration, potion and now they were on their Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Just like any other test in his opinion it was pretty easy. Some of his teammates thought it was a little easier than others but still hard.

When they were done Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside.

"That Defense Against the Dark Arts was kinda hard. What do you think Speedy?" Ron asked.

"I have to agree with Howler about that." she said.

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't _that_ hard." Harry said.

"Are you mental?!" Ron said.

"I don't think it was anyway. And I'm not mental!"

"Howler, everyone knows he's the best in our year at it." she said.

"I guess you're right." he said.

While he was on his charms his scar hurt and had trouble focusing on his test. But did the best of occlumency he could. When they were done the trio went and relaxed for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later he was with Sirius at Dumbledore's office and about to get to Grimauld place for the full moon.

When they got there Harry went to his room, put his stuff on his bed and went back downstairs to say hi.

"Hi Harry." Peter said.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Not much. A little surprised at the idea of you learning legilamency to."

He shrugged.

"You can never be to careful."

A few hours later they were downstairs in the basement. A few minutes later they switched places and kept Remus busy.

It was pretty good this month so they didn't get any scratches. When they were done Harry went to take a nap but it was easier than the beginning.

When he got back to school he had a quiditch game later. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. If they won it would be their fifth year of the quiditch cup. While the game went on it was pretty active.

The bludgers were going all over the place and Harry had a little trouble finding the snitch. Then finally he saw it and chased it around. Ravenclaw's seeker was having trouble getting around the other balls.

Then he saw Harry but before he got the chance to go after him Harry caught it.

"Yes! Fifth year in a row! And our last one to!" Fred said.

After the game they all started to celebrate. While they did that they talked about what will happen next year with some of the teammates leaving next year.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since he worked on legilamency and got it done quickly. He was sending Sirius, Peter and Remus a letter now.

 _Dear Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail,_

 _I finished legilamency the other day. And was easier than occlumency in my opinion. So that's one other unique thing. I still have no idea why I decided to do that. But you never know what will happen. Especially with the war going on. Well that's about it. And for the fifth year in a row Gryffindor won the quiditch cup! It was a crazy game this year I'll tell you that much. Looking forwards to seeing you in a few weeks,_

 _Harry._

He smiled and tied it to Hedwig. She then headed to Grimauld place.

A few days later they were on end of the year exams. When they were done with that they all sighed in relief.

"Finally we're done!" Ron said while he sat down in the common room.

"I know, so many exams in one year." Harry said in agreement.

"Whatever, if you wanna get a job, you have to pass."

"So, any ideas for after school?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue. Harry?" Ron said.

"I'm thinking an Auror and DADA for back up. God knows we need a good one."

They started laughing.

"I don't know either. But I think you'd be good at both." Hermione said.

"But we have plenty of time to think about it."

Harry and Ron nodded.

Before they knew it they were in the good hall waiting to see who won.

"For the fifth year in a row, Gryffindor wins the quiditch cup." Dumbledore said will they clap and the team hits Harry on the back and claps the hardest.

"In fourth place, Ravenclaw with three hundred and twenty four points. Third place, Hufflpuff with three hundred and eighty six points. Second place, Slytherin with four hundred and fifty nine points. And in first place, Gryffindor, with four hundred and sixty six points."

Then he clapped his hands and went from Hufflpuff to Gryffindor. And everyone but Slytherin clapped hard.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for their ride home.

"I'll see you guys during the summer. Probably for a mixture of fun and meetings." Harry said.

They nodded and split up.

"Hi Harry, ready to go?" Sirius asked.

He nodded.

"Yup, and this time I don't have to go to the Dursley's!"

Sirius chuckled for a second.

"Nope, now you have me, Remus and Peter. A real family."

He smiled, "Real."

Then they apparated home and was excited for a good, fun summer.


End file.
